


Spring Thing Collection

by cheshirejin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Collection of stories from our favorite Opium smuggling team written for the kurohedonism communitie's spring prompts 2011.</p>
<p>Ratings vary from story to story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Thing Collection

Title : Torture  
Author : cheshirejin  
Rating: T  
Words: 111  
Characters: Ran-Mao  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: She is more than just a pretty face  
Warnings: none  
Prompt 16 : mind

Ran-mao stabbed a very sharp nail file into the desk , piercing the wayward hand that was trying to distract her form counting the day’s receipts. She was not the brainless set of breasts that most of the clientele thought she was however and she was also quite capable at her job. This gentleman who was trying to sneak away with a portion of Lau’s money was about to find out just how capable she was too. After all, she wasn’t only clever and good with numbers; she also had a devious mind when it came to the little things in life like theft prevention by way of example, and revenge.

 

 

Title : Distraction  
Author : cheshirejin  
Rating: T  
Words: 150  
Characters: Ran-Mao  
Spoilers: no  
Summary: Distraction is some fraction of the law as well  
Warnings: none  
Prompt 17 : Body

She was the kind of woman who had curves on her curves, a fact that did not escape notice by …well … just about anyone. A well timed sway to her hips as she walked could stop traffic in the streets and a deep inhalation of breath could distract even the sharpest and most focused of men. She knew she was blessed with all of her charms, and wielded them as another weapon in her arsenal. In fact she had been using them for about half an hour straight, keeping Officer Abernathy off balance and where she wanted him. Even she could not keep a man distracted for ever though and eventually the policeman was going to get past her hospitality in the front parlor and begin searching the rest of the house. She just hoped she would be able to buy enough time for Lau to hide the body.  


 

 

Title : Afternoon Delight  
Author : cheshirejin  
Rating: M  
Words: 751  
Characters: Ran-Mao/ Lau  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Lau and Ran-mao have a little fun together  
Warnings: none  
Prompt 18 : heart

“Oh come on, have a heart.” The words came as a plea from his lips. Still Ran-Mao didn’t give in and held the pipe out of Lau’s reach giggling like a schoolgirl as she did so. She knew eventually she would give in and let him have his pipe back but for now it was too much fun dancing around just out of his reach as he tried to grab hold of her. She spun away from him in an impressive display of speed and grace and took an exaggerated puff from the pipe to tease him.

“Why you…” Lau grumbled as he tried once more to get his pipe back from her. His head was slowly clearing from the effects of the pipe, and on her next pass by him he managed to reach out and wrap an arm around her waist.

Turning so he was standing directly behind her he reached out with his other hand and plucked the pipe from her grasp. She gave a slightly disappointed huff and leaned back against him as he took a long deep draw on the pipe. Feeling his senses settle into a relaxed fog once again as the drug did its thing, he pulled Ran-Mao even closer to him. Lau slowly slid his hand up over her trim figure until he could gently cup one of her full, firm breasts.

Ran-Mao felt a familiar jolt of pleasure as Lau ran his thumbnail over a sensitive nipple, creating an interesting vibration effect through the tight silk covering it. Murmuring in appreciation she arched her backside against him. There was no sense in pretending that she didn’t want this as much as he did.

Lau could feel himself becoming aroused as her firm, plush bottom pressed against him. He leaned forward and started nibbling on her neck. He opened his eyes in mild surprise when she spun around in his arms, only to close them again as her mouth met his in a deep passionate kiss. He broke the kiss stepping back to place the pipe on a nearby table before wrapping both arms around her and covering her face with a shower of light kisses.

It almost tickled, Ran-Mao giggled, it was so like Lau to do something so silly and she loved him all the more for it. She held him close and wriggled against him enticingly.

“Oh what do we have here? “He asked as he nimbly undid the frogs at the top of her dress, sliding a hand under the silk. “You are so flat, where are your titties?” he asked as he fumbled around under her shirt toying with her large breasts.

Ran-Mao rolled her eyes at his joke and deftly placed a thigh between his legs, applying just enough pressure to get his attention.

“Oh yes, right you are dear.” Lau said as he pushed the jacket off her shoulders and down her arms letting it fall to the floor to allow him to remove her dress completely. She stood there, unabashed in her thigh-high black stockings with matching lace panties and bra. He gently grasped her hands and led her over to the sofa. She reclined , spreading her legs and giving Lau access to any part of her he wanted. He removed her stockings and undergarments as he shucked out of his own clothes. With a wide grin he dived forward burying his face in the patch if dark curls between her legs. He hummed a happy tune as he lapped at her, making her wriggle and buck until she was panting for breath and straining for more friction than he was applying with his tongue.

Lau paused, looking up at her, watching her breasts move with every heaving breath she drew. “Do you want more my kitten? “ he purred, smirking as he saw her eyes light up at the suggestion. “Good ‘cause I do too.” He added kissing a trail up her body as he moved to cover her. She was amused by this, as usual. But she didn’t feel like laughing. His hot, hard length entered her and it felt like heaven. They were soon reaching the heights of passion and physical pleasure. No one else made her feel like he did, and as they lay in each other’s arms waiting for their breathing to slow and their hearts to return to a normal rate she had to admit that there was nowhere else she would rather be than by his side.

 

 

Title : Babysitter  
Author : cheshirejin  
Rating: T  
Words: 110  
Characters: Ran-Mao  
Spoilers: none  
Prompt 19 : soul

It was the kind of thing that sent mere mortals gibbering into a state of madness and terror. The young earl’s manservant was neither man nor servant but something entirely different. She was not delusional, she knew that if she discovered this fact it was by design. Somehow her knowledge of the matter would benefit the young earl or his demon and eventually a price would be asked of her. Even so she didn’t flinch when he came to her to ask that she protect the earl in his absence. She looked the demon in the eye but felt no fear, after all she had no soul left to protect.

 

 

Title : Hazy Days  
Author : cheshirejin  
Rating: T  
Words:100  
Characters: Ran-Mao  
Spoilers: none  
Prompt 20 : aura

Lau lounged, luxuriously lazy, looking longingly at his lithe, lissome love. He exhaled, hazing his vision and leaving her surrounded in an aura of swirling smoke and sunlight streaming through the picture window behind her. ‘She truly is as mysterious as a goddess and deadly as an asp; like an incarnation of the cat goddess Yifan Zhang herself’ he thought, totally blown away by the image before him. His drug induced musings influencing his actions he reached over and stroked his little kitty under her chin. Ran-mao leaned in toward him at the attention, responding quietly as was her way.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0000w60g/)


End file.
